<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find diamonds in the night sky by KrazySuperGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888990">Find diamonds in the night sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl'>KrazySuperGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billions of Beautiful Hearts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of Bruce's kids are little shits, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Gen, No Plot, Pointless fluff, Slice of Life, Tired Parent Bruce Wayne, rated for some language, really short drabbles, soft batdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Bruce and his children through the years, not necessarily in order.</p><p>Now has some little sketches of the family too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billions of Beautiful Hearts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, I'm taking longer than I want to write the next real part of the series, but here's a super short and hopefully sweet drabble to tide you over.</p><p>(I feel the need to apologize in advance for something that I wrote, because my poor baby Dick suffers in it, but I won't be posting it for a long time because it's set like ten years in the future of this AU, so now I'm just thinking 'I'm sorry, please don't kill me' even though you guys don't know what I'm talking about.)</p><p>Dick is around eight years old in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick was bored, and ended up bugging Bruce, so Bruce brought Dick to a park in the city. Dick had gravitated to the monkey bars and the uneven bars, where he had drawn the attention of the other kids at the playground. He quickly made friends with them and played energetically while Bruce reviewed some reports from WE on his phone. At one point, Dick runs to Bruce to show him an interesting rock. He trips suddenly and goes sprawling on the ground. Bruce is up immediately and by Dick’s side. “Are you okay?” he asks as he helps Dick up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nods. “Ow.” he adds. His knees are just scraped up a bit. Dick sits up on the bench while Bruce wets a handkerchief with a water bottle to clean his scrapes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bruce is done, Dick swings his legs a bit and asks, “Babi, can we get ice cream?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce looks at Dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick looks at Bruce. His eyes widen and his bottom lip sticks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cradles his scraped knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce can feel himself giving in. He sighs. “You are just like your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very persuasive.” he clarifies at Dick’s questioning look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How were they persuasive?” the seven-year-old asks eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...what do you call me? A grump-a-lump?” he pokes at Dick’s stomach and he giggles. “And your parents made me into their friend in less than a day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick wraps his arms around Bruce’s neck. “I miss them.” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce puts his arms around Dick’s back. “I know. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment, Dick is pulling back to look Bruce in the eye. “Can I get two scoops of ice cream?” he asks, trying out his powers of persuasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce smiles at him. “I don't know. Are you going to eat it all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nods enthusiastically. “Yes. Can I get three scoops?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce chuckles. “How about we stick with one and if you finish that and still want more, you can have some of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick huffs. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this one, Jason is about twelve, and Dick is around seventeen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce was coming back to the Batmobile after patrol, but he found a boy crouching in front of the back tire of the Batmobile, facing away from him. He had a tire iron in his hand and the other three tires were sitting at the other side of the Alley while the car rested on cinder blocks. Batman let the gravel crunch under his feet, and the kid yelped and spun around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Jason?” In his surprise, he dropped Batman’s growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s mouth opened… “HiDadsorryDadbyeDad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dashed towards the entrance of the alley. Batman darted after him and grabbed his collar, lifting him up. “Not so fast.” his father growled. Jason stared at him like a deer in the headlights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put those tires back on.” he put him down. Jason obeyed silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in the car.” Batman ordered. The drive to the Cave passed in stony silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived and exited the car, Bruce took off his cowl and crossed his arms. “Care to explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason avoided eye contact. “It was a dare. Roy-” he snapped his mouth shut, clearly not willing to betray his accomplices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...the Teen Titans were a terrible influence on Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are grounded for three weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three weeks?” Dick chimed in. He had been there the whole time. “I knew you were his favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick…” Bruce growled warningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true. I would have gotten like two months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce glared at Dick. “He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to visit the Titans for six weeks, and we will be discussing your leadership of that team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” Dick groaned. “Now it’s my fault?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Incidents like this keep happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babi, we’re teenagers. What do you think is going to happen? You can’t exactly expect us not to get into trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “You could at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep them in line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick hugs him and bounds away. “Kay Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dick!” Bruce calls after him, but he’s gone before Bruce can say anything else. He sighs. “You can go.” he says to Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce hugs him and kisses his forehead. “I know. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Jason runs off to get food from Alfred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce has no control over his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whenever I write Jason, I keep thinking of something my mom said. She said: "Children don't realize it, but it's the children that keep the mother going."</p><p>Maybe it's because of Catherine, and maybe its because of Bruce, who was possibly suicidal after Jason died in canon, not uncommon for parents who have lost their children.</p><p>It's kind of fitting, because I see Jason as one of the Batfam characters that remind me of my mom the most (him and Cass).</p><p>Anyway, there you have another little snippet, this time from the future of the AU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who I have?</p><p>Super short, but here's another scribbling. Tim is about five here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce has not slept for five days. He has been trained to go several days in a row without sleep, but this time, it just might kill him. Wayne Enterprises has been scrambling like mad to finish a big project, one that would have a huge impact on the company’s future, and they insist Bruce be involved, even though he’s stepping down. A couple of the big names at Arkham had broken out and immediately gone to ground. There was no word of them, but they are undoubtedly planning something big, so Batman is hitting the streets hard to find any information he can on their plans before they're implemented. On top of it all, Bruce is still trying to integrate Harper and Cullen into the family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs as he looks at the thick folder of WE paperwork. He's working from home today because the kids have the day off school, but he is contemplating abandoning the work and just crashing in his bed. He is debating the pros and cons of this approach when there is a scream from upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's already up and moving when a second scream comes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the stairs two at a time and crashes through the door where the scream came from. There he finds Tim in the corner of the bathroom, staring at the opposite corner. When his father comes in, he turns to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With total seriousness, he says, “There’s a spider, Daddy! Kill it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce absolutely refuses to open his mouth. If he does, he isn't sure if he would start laughing hysterically or crying. He just nods with what he's sure is the most pained grimace in the world, grabs the bathroom cup, traps the spider then flushes it down the toilet. Tim thanks him cheerily as he leaves the bathroom and he just nods again. Then he turns towards his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce is going to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, in this one, Dick is 15, Jason is 10, Cass is 10, Tim is 7, Harper is 6, Cullen is 4, and Damian is 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce is enjoying the silence, before he remembers the silence is not a good sign. Bruce should really check on his kids. He gets up and leaves the library. As he gets closer to the stairs, he hears giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason is sitting on the stairs, scooting down them one step at a time. Damian is at the top of the stairs behind the baby gate, giggling every time Jason drops down to the next stair. “Watch him near the stairs.” Bruce tells Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jason rolls his eyes, but grins when Damian laughs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce climbs the stairs and steps over the baby gate. In the hallway, Tim is lying in his stomach. He’s wiggling his whole body from side to side, inching slowly forward. “What are you doing, buddy?” Bruce asks, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to Dick’s room.” Tim answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you on the floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a snake.” he says, as if it’s obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Bruce laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce pokes his head into Dick’s room, where he has music playing and his homework spread out on his desk. Dick is just staring into space and tapping his fingers to the music. The distraction will be welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce finds Cullen in Cass’ room, showing her how to make a town with his blocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, he goes into Harper’s room, where he doesn't find her. He walks into the attached bathroom. He stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harper is sitting on the floor. A pack of markers is opened and spread out around her. A blue marker is in one of her hands, and a chunk of her hair is in the other. Her hair is filled with patchy multicolored strands, and she’s trying to color the hair in her hand with the blue marker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighs internally. He bends down. “Honey, you can’t use markers to color your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because markers are supposed to be used on paper, not hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce doesn’t actually know if this is true, but, “Because it’s bad for your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She puts the marker down and pats her hair. “Can I use crayons?” she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Do you want your hair to be a different color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then I’ll buy you some stuff to color your hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Harper chirps happily. She skips out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce picks up the markers, then goes back out into the hall. There, Tim has managed to move a good six inches, and now has Harper holding onto his feet, wriggling along with him. Bruce smiles and pulls out his phone to search for children’s hair color products. He finds hair chalk, that washes out easily and isn't messy, and orders as many colors as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, after some arguments over whose hair chalk it was exactly, all of his kids have color in their hair. Bruce just hopes this doesn't become a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Two years later, Kate has just visited, and every single one of Bruce’s kids have red in their hair. Even Dick, who’s nearly seventeen…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, nevermind.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every time I try to leave kudos on a work more than once, I end up glaring at my screen and saying internally, "I hope you die in a hole" or, "f u too, ao3" and I'm starting to think I shouldn't have because now my tablet is dying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason is sitting in his morning math class, a book propped up under his desk, when the teacher interrupts her droning with a sharp, “Mr. Wayne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sits up abruptly and shoves the book into the desk. He looks up, but then he realizes her glare is directed, not at him, but at Tim, over by the side of the classroom, hunched over in a pose that suggests he was tiptoeing towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim looks over to Jason. Jason gives him a look that says ‘what are you doing here?’ Tim’s eyes flick down to Jason’s desk, where the phone he’d forgotten at home is sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wayne!” the teacher snaps. Both boys’ heads turn to look at her. “What are you doing in my classroom?” she asks Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim straightens and answers in a small voice, “Um, Jason forgot his phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you thought you’d deliver it to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nods sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By sneaking into my class while I was giving a lesson, and disrupting the class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim nods again. He would have gotten away with it too, except this teacher is very sharp. Jason is actually impressed Tim made it that far. He almost made it out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were in my class last semester. I hope your memory is not so bad that you’ve forgotten that I don't allow phones in my classes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangled laughter can be heard outside the classroom. Something bumps into the door, and the door swings open slowly to reveal Steph on the floor, clutching her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher is livid now. “Miss Brown!” she says, and Steph scrambles to stand, trying desperately to keep a straight face. “Why, pray tell, did you feel the need to come along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding back nervous giggles, Steph answers, “Jason had my earbuds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher turns to look at Jason and Tim, and Tim wordlessly holds up a pair of earbuds. She stares at him, and Tim blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you two supposed to be?” she asks Steph and Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim answers, “Comm Tech” and Steph says, “PE”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do your teachers know you are gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them mumble, “no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you,” she says, turning to Jason, who slowly turns red under her stare. “Were you reading during my lesson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jason mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher stares at each of them in turn. “All of you have detention after school today. Give me the book, the phone, and the earbuds. You can have them back at the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reluctantly give her the items, and she sends Steph and Tim back to their classes with a note to their teachers. Jason has to deal with the giggles of his classmates for the rest of the period, and his teacher watches him more closely, so he can’t pull out his backup book without being caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In detention, the teacher takes away his second and third books, and Steph complains the whole time about not having her earbuds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they have to explain to Bruce why they had detention, and face his look of disappointment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: the pictures did not work, so I will try to fix it. In the meantime, here's a link to where I posted them on Tumblr.</p><p>https://krazysupergirl.tumblr.com/post/617200627315097600/so-i-posted-some-pictures-of-drawings-i-did-for</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I drew some pictures for this AU, and I've decided to try to post them here, as well as on Tumblr later. Anyway, I hope you like them.</p><p> </p><p>This one, I drew in the middle of class (when I still had classes), so the quality isn't the greatest, but here you have Bruce and Dick just cuddling.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Y7hTK3k">h</a>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Y7hTK3k">ttps://ibb.co/Y7hTK3k</a>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>This one has Alfred baking with Duke and Athanasia.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/1R2MXpx">https://ibb.co/1R2MXpx</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Then we have Bruce, and Dick and Jason meeting Tim for the first time after Bruce brings him home.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/4mYvsSW">https://ibb.co/4mYvsSW</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And Tim with his camera.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/M563Lnt">https://ibb.co/M563Lnt</a>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: so sorry to everyone who couldn't see the pictures. I made links to the pictures, so maybe that will work, and if it doesn't, you can go to the Tumblr post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry to everyone who couldn't see my pictures when I first posted them. If you haven't seen them, I updated the chapter to include links, so you can go check them out. Sorry again. I couldn't figure out a way to put them in the chapter.</p><p>In this one, Harper is thirteen, Cass is seventeen, and Cullen is eleven.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harper lays on the couch with her head pillowed in Cass’ lap. Cass pets her head. “Poor baby sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harper just gives a faint whimper in response. Cass bends down and plants a kiss on Harper’s cheek. Harper grumbles and bats her hand in the direction of Cass’ face. “Stoppit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need comfort.” Cass says innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need Tylenol.” Harper corrects her. She adds, “Hate cramps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass pats her head again, and she makes an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. Then she sees Cullen passing by the door. “Cuuulllleeeen.” she calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen stops and comes through the door. “Get me Tylenol and a hot water bottle.” Harper tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen looks like he wants to say no, but Cass gives him her best puppy dog eyes, and Harper looks as miserable as she can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kay.” he says, and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce glances over briefly from where he’s watching the news, “Don't boss your brother around.” But Harper glares at him fiercely, and he backs off, raising his hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute, Cullen comes back with a hot water bottle and chocolate. “I can’t find the Tylenol.” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harper grumbles, but her irritation is tempered by the chocolate. “Ask Alfie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen leaves again. He comes back a couple minutes later with the Tylenol and a glass of water, and Harper grunts, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” he says, and settles on the couch next to Cass, leaning against her. Cass signs ‘thank you’ to him and puts her arm around him, and they turn their attention to the news Bruce is watching.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine Cullen as being a little like my own little brother. My sisters, who are younger than me but older than him boss him around constantly. There have been several instances where they have even convinced him to let them do his hair or makeup or be a model in pretend fashion shows. I'm glad he's such a sweet kid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Burt_Macklin_FBI_49 asked me to write a chapter where the kids talk about Dick's excessive dating habits, so I wrote this. I hope it satisfies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick gets called into the media room as he passes it. Jason asks, “Dickie! Come play Mario Kart with us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick grins as he enters, “Why? So you can all cry when I kick your butts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason gives him an offended look, and Damian says seriously, “No. So I can kick your butt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick gives a theatrical gasp, and Steph cries, “Hey! I’m the Mario Kart champion here, people!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason interjects, “Now, we all know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to win, but are you playing or not, Dick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll play.” Dick says as he grabs a controller. “But I have to leave in twenty minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going back to Blud?” Jason asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going on a date.” Dick corrects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian reacts with a “Eeew!” while Steph says, “Ooh! Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone from work.” Dick answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A redhead?” Jason asks teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick shoots him a flat look. “I’ll have you know that not everyone I date is a redhead. And no, it’s not a redhead this time either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason says, “Okay, but, everyone who is a redhead, you date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I didn't date Babs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because she’s basically our sister. And you did have a crush on her for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Babs? Our Babs?” Damian asks. “Ew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph says, “Yup. You were too young, but I remember teasing him about it. Babs just thought it was cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was what it was.” Dick grumbles. “Please never bring that up again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason just laughs at him. They yell at each other about the game for a few minutes, then Steph asks, “Is your date an older man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick frowns. “No. Why would it be an older man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro.” Jason deadpans. “Deathstroke? Midnighter? That owl creep from the alternate universe? Tiger? That guy from New York that one time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know. Maybe your date asked you out, and you said yes because he wasn't disgusting and a creep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a low bar. And I am never dating an older man, because then they get uncomfortably close to Babi’s age, and that’s gross. Also, in my experience, all the older men who like me </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> creeps about it, so your scenario is not going to happen, Jay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roy is older than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roy is four years older than me, not twenty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian pipes up, “This entire conversation is grossing me out so much. And since when has </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deathstroke</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dami.” Dick says, hoping to end the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jason answers the question, “Since he was Robin. He kind of had an obsession.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian says, “ew” and Jason responds with, “Our thoughts exactly. Dad was so not happy about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph starts laughing. “Oh my god, yes! I was there, I remember that! His face was priceless! He was so mad, he almost went out there and then to hunt Deathstroke down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick adds, “I remember Deathstroke’s face when he found out Batman was after him. He was terrified. I swear, he must have wet himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason says, “Too bad it didn't stop him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dick says. “Bastard still shows up every few months in Bludhaven to bug me. At least it stopped him from actually trying anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't say anything more for a couple of minutes, until Steph wins the game. While the others finish the race, she asks, “Hey, haven’t you dated, like, all your friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick says, “What? No. I didn’t date Donna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason says, “Only because she’s ace and aro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick frowns at him. “That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re saying you didn’t like her at some point?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. I mean, there was that time I thought I was in love with her, but then I realized that wasn’t true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason teases, “I literally heard you say you love her last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason, you’re such a little shit. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s not what that means.” He smacks his arm, which causes Jason’s car to swerve. Jason hits him back in retaliation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph says, “So what I’m hearing is that you’ve dated every one of your friends except one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick says “no” at the same time Jason says “yes”. Damian says, “Wouldn’t that be impossible? Dick has, like, a hundred friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick says, “Thank you, Dami. You’re my favourite sibling now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason says, “Okay, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> dated a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that many. Besides, isn’t Dad worse? Remember that time he and Selina were fighting and he went out with literally every woman he knew? Even Aunt Di. And Vicki Vale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, that was bad.” Jason says. “Be glad you guys missed that.” he says to Steph and Damian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph asks incredulously, “Vicki Vale? You can’t drop a bomb like that and say nothing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason and Dick share a look. Jason turns back to her, smirking. “You should ask Dad about that. I’m sure he’ll love the reminder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick laughs. Then he looks at his phone and says, “I have to go. Take a picture of Babi’s face for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he leaves the room, Jason yells after him, “Have fun. Be home by eleven!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick yells back, “Don’t forget to brush your teeth before you go to bed, baby brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jason can reply, there is the sound of the door opening and closing, and Dick is gone. Jason huffs, but then Steph pulls him off the couch with a gleam in her eyes. “Come on. We’re finding B.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason laughs and gets up, and Damian follows them out with a smirk of his own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cass enters the Batcave. She comes over to the sparring mats. Dick and Jason are sparring, and a few others are gathered nearby. She asks, “Did someone steal my mascara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke relays the question to Dick and Jason who hadn't seen her sign it. Jason grunts as he throws a punch at Dick. “Don't look at me. I don't wear mascara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick smirks while launching a kick aimed at Jason's head. "Your emo phase when you were seventeen would say otherwise."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Fuck you, Dickface. That was eyeliner, and I looked beautiful." Jason says. At the same time, Bruce calls from where he's examining his armor, "Language!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jason makes a face, and Dick says teasingly, "I don't know about that."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jason throws an especially vicious punch that manages to get through Dick's guard and clip him in the midsection. "Fuck you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Richard</span>
  </em>
  <span>-face. At least it wasn't a mullet."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Bruce calls, "Jason!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Sorry." he says, while Dick groans.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"You guys are never going to let me live that down, are you?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Nope!" Jason says cheerily.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It wasn't even that bad!" Dick protests.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>From the sidelines, Duke says, "Dick, you looked - and I say this in the nicest way possible - you looked like a rat."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No I didn't!" Dick denies.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yes, you did."  chorus Jason, Duke, and Harper.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I miss when I was an only child.” Dick says mournfully. “My siblings are all so mean to me." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"For good reason." Jason says as he tries to get an advantage against the other man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Yeah, it was horrible." Athanasia says.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What?" Dick exclaims, betrayed. "Asia! Do you even remember that?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I was...what, six? I wasn't a baby!" the preteen says.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Ugh! You guys. Dad, back me up here!" Dick yells over to Bruce.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It was ugly." Bruce responds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Babi!" Dick exclaims. "Why are we even- Cass asked who stole her mascara. Somebody answer her, and stop picking on me." he grumbles as he pins Jason.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"It was Damian." Harper says.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"What? Why?" Duke asks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Harper shrugs. "No clue. Maybe he's going emo like Jason."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jason runs a towel over his head. "Okay, first off, it was eyeliner not mascara. Second, why does he even need mascara? His eyelashes are already dark."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Just ask him." Athanasia rolls her eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cass walks off, only to come back a few minutes later with Carrie in tow. The little girl bats her eyelashes with a wide smile. "Look! Dami put makeup on me!"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dick and the others ooh and aah a suitable amount over Carrie's makeup, which is very well-done. Not surprising, considering Damian's artistic talent.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Later, Duke tells him, "Glad you're not going emo, little bro."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Damian just says, confused, "Thanks?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I know, I haven’t updated this series in forever. I haven’t abandoned it! I actually have like 3-6 WIPs for this series, but I can’t seem to finish the one I want to finish. (Plus, I have three other AU WIPs that have hijacked my brain and won’t leave me alone.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duke trudges into the room where all of his older siblings have somehow gathered. Where all his younger siblings are, and why all of his older siblings are gathered in the same room, even though half of them don't live here anymore, he doesn’t know. He just knows that he has a ridiculous amount of homework. He plops his homework onto the table with a sigh. “My Careers teacher hates me, and I am going to drop out and move to Brazil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harper snorts, “Send me pictures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did your Careers teacher do?” Dick asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s condescending and rude, and I’m starting to think she purposely gives hard assignments.” Duke grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smile. Be charming.” Cass says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass, shut up.” Jason rolls his eyes. “You know that doesn't work for anyone but you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass smiles a falsely innocent smile, and Jason narrows his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim jumps in, “Yeah, sorry Cass, but only you can wrap people so completely around your finger without them knowing that you are actually a menace to society.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I, chopped liver?” Dick asks in an offended tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know Dick,” Steph says, “You were the original, taught Cass everything she knows…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The student must surpass the teacher.” Cass says solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason bursts out laughing at Dick’s offended look. Harper adds with false sympathy, “Hey, you could still teach Duke your skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sticks his tongue out at her as Duke says, “Nah, that wouldn't work. I think she’s just racist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks.” Dick says, grimacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need Dad to talk to her?” Cass asks with a glint in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Mrs. Norman?” Jason asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has she done anything?” Tim asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mrs. Norman. She hasn't done anything exactly. It’s more just her attitude.” Duke says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steph adds, “Oh yeah, I remember some of my friends complaining about her. She’s racist to everybody she can be racist to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Antisemetic and homophobic too.” Harper agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was the worst.” Dick says. “Just bad enough that you noticed it, but not bad enough to get her in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have her personal information.” Tim says, looking up from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim, no.” Duke says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim looks betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I can handle it.” Duke tells them. “Please don't show up at school or her house in costume, or hack her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but the offer still stands.” Tim says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell us if it gets to be too much.” Jason adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harper waves her drink. “What they said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys.” Duke grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for our little brother.” Cass says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me with my homework?” Duke asks hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks at Jason. “What?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help him with his homework.” Steph orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because I liked school?” Jason asks, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And because you’re a teacher.” Tim adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah.” Jason grumbles. “Move.” he says to Dick, who has his legs stretched over three different people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looks at Duke’s assignment and says, “Yep, that’s Mrs. Norman alright. I remember her. She would have failed me for missing school after I got kidnapped if Dad hadn’t stepped in. Alright. What parts are you having the most trouble with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duke points them out, and they get to work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again: I’m white. If I do something wrong with my portrayal of different races, religions, cultures, or languages, please tell me.</p><p>(Teacher!Jason is something I love very much and I will die on that hill. Here’s more Teacher!Jason:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BatFamily18DiscordServerFicExchanges/works/24432082<br/>)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>